When I Was Your Man
by SunshineRocksxx23
Summary: Deuce ponders and grieves on how he should have treated Rocky. Little Reuce and Rogan.


**Well, here I go! My first fic!**

**Summary: When Deuce pushes Rocky to the brim, she decides she doesn't wanna be with him anymore. After she leaves, Deuce hears she's going out with Logan. He then realizes how bad he treated her and how he should've treated her.**

**A/N: I've based this on the song 'When I Was Your Man', by Bruno Mars. I think it suits the plot. Hope you enjoy it.**

**SunshineRocksxx23**

* * *

><p>Deuce sat on the sofa, relaying the worst moment of his life over and over in his mind:<p>

_Flashback:_

"_Why can't you just get a job?!" Rocky said angrily, folding her arms. Deuce was sick and tired of her ignorance. All she had to do was get a part time job, how damn hard was that?_

"_Because I don't do jobs! And besides, how damn hard is it to find a flippin' job?! Obviously, you wouldn't know, seeing as you spent all your time having a go at me to get one!" Deuce snapped back. Rocky stepped towards him, obviously challenging him._

"_Why don't you do jobs, Martin Martinez?!" Rocky drawled, her voice dangerously low. _

_Uh oh. The full name was out. Rocky never used Deuce's real name unless she was really mad. Which was usually never. Until now. Deuce took a step back._

"_I don't like the tone you're using with me, Rocky." He said, trying to keep his cool._

"_Well, I don't like having a PIG for a boyfriend! You realize all you do 'round here is eat, drink, sit yo' big fat ass in front of the telly, and have sex with me. Where is that going? HUH?!" Rocky yelled. Deuce got angry. Somehow she found it a way to make this his fault, when clearly it was hers. Wasn't it?_

"_What are you saying, Raquel Oprah Blue?" Deuce used Rocky full name this time. Her face turned even redder at this point._

"_I'm saying that I'm done. I done with living here, I'm done with this apartment and I am especially done with YOU." Rocky hissed. She marched into her room to pack her stuff, leaving Deuce in the living room. Deuce was quite shaken to hear that. Sure, he expected Rocky to be angry, but he never expected her to leave._

_A few seconds later, Rocky came out with most of her stuff in a purple duffel bag. She gave Deuce a cold, hard glare before making for the door. Deuce decided to stop her._

"_Rocky, wait." He said, desperately. Rocky gave him an impatient look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."_

"_It's a little too late for that. You made me feel like I was the only one who actually cared about our lives. Well, no more. I. Am. Done. With. You!" Rocky punctuated every word with a hard poke on Deuce's chest. She marched out the door, and Deuce sworn he could've heard her say: "Have a nice life(!)" Deuce slowly closed the door, and felt a slight pain in his chest._

_What was it?_

_It was his heart breaking. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>It had been four months since the harsh break up happened.<p>

Deuce was thinking a lot of things, but the one thing he was thinking was _why?_ Why did he do all that stuff to Rocky? Didn't he know that she was going to walk out one of these days? Or did he just think that she would stay with him because she wanted to?

_Guess my mom's saying rang true,_ he thought: _"You never know what good things you have in life until they go away."_

Deuce pondered over this, when, suddenly, his phone rang. Deuce picked it up and heard a cheery voice on the other side.

"Hey, Deuce!" Deuce smiled weakly at the voice. "Oh, hey, Cece." He replied.

"What's up? You don't sound very happy." Cece said, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Just...relationship troubles."

"Oh, right." Cece said sympathetically. "Rocky told me everything."

"She did?!" Deuce exclaimed, worried that Rocky him sound like some sort of monster.

"Yeah, she just said that you two weren't getting along so she moved out to give you space." Deuce was shocked. Rocky could've ratted him out, but she didn't.

"Wait, she didn't rat me out?"

"Whuh?"

"Nothing. So, why'd you call?" Deuce asked, immediately regretting it after.

"Oh? So I can't just call up my friend to see how he's doing without some specific reason?!" Cece said, obviously offended.

"Sorry. I..."

"So here's the thing." Deuce rolled his eyes and chuckled. Same old Cece.

"Rocky told me to tell you to check her Facebook page. She says she's changed her relationship status."

"Come again?" Deuce's eyes widened. But before Cece could finish he hung up and raced to his computer. Rocky had forgotten to log off her Facebook account, so he easily checked for her relationship. Right there, in black and white, (Well, maybe, blue and white, but you know what I mean!) it said:

**Rocky Blue in a relationship with Logan Hunter.**

_LOGAN?!_

Out of all people, she had to choose him?! What did Logan have that he didn't?! Good looks, cool long hair, good looks, beanies, good looks...

That wasn't the point, though. Deuce felt sad and heartbroken. _Great, we broke up just 4 months ago and she's already moved on? Am I that lousy?_ Deuce decided that he was.

Even though he was hurting, Deuce decided that he should probably listen to some music to take his mind off it. It did the exact opposite, though, because Deuce heard the opening chords to 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars. Deuce thought that it might be a good idea to listen to the song and see how bad of a boyfriend he really was.

When Deuce slept now, it didn't feel the same. It felt more...Empty. Because Rocky wasn't there to even it out. Deuce also missed how she used to do cute little snorts in her sleep every once in a while.

Whenever Deuce heard Rocky's favourite song, she would beckon him to dance with her, but he would harshly reply to her no. That made Rocky give up dancing.

Deuce still had his friends like Cece and Flynn, Ty doesn't really speak to him now. But because Cece was such close friends with Rocky, she always talks about her, making Deuce take off, crying quietly.

Deuce felt so dumb, so stupid that he realized too late how good of a person Rocky really was.

Deuce never really acknowledged Rocky. He never bought her presents for their anniversary, and when she took his hand, he would roughly shake her off.

Rocky tried her hardest to spend time with Deuce, but he was too busy with his male friends to even notice she was there.

Rocky loved dancing and Deuce knew it. But his idea of a party was going to the pub, getting drunk and staggering home at 3am in the morning. He now knew that he would never get a chance to try again because Rocky moved on.

Deuce this. Deuce that. Deuce everywhere. Everything was about Deuce. There was no room for anyone in Deuce's world. _Why did I have to shut everybody out_, he wondered, _because it cost me such an amazing girlfriend_.

What hurt Deuce the most was that he could never put the pieces back together because she was gone now. But, somehow, she was always there in the corners of his mind when he went to bed.

_Man, I've been such a dumb idiot, only caring about myself all this time. And not thinking about what was really important. Rocky's happiness,_ Deuce thought sadly.

As Deuce heard the chorus a second time, he again thought about all the things he should've done and didn't do. It just broke his heart to hear those words once again.

Even though Deuce was hurting, he wished he could tell Rocky that he was wrong and he wanted her back. However, he knew that it was too late to try and fix things.

As the last chorus came on, Deuce realized that he felt happy for Rocky for finding someone new. He just wished that Logan did all the things he never got to do and he treats her like a princess.

As the song came to a close, Deuce walked over to the fridge to get a beer, when something caught his eye. He looked out the window and saw something he never wanted to see: Rocky kissing Logan passionately. Deuce smiled tearfully at this as he was sad for himself, but happy for Rocky.

_Have a nice life indeed_, Deuce thought. _I don't know about me, but I hope you have a nice life._

* * *

><p>*****20 YEARS LATER*****<p>

Deuce packed his last bag from his very empty apartment that he had stayed in for the last 25 years. 20 years, and he still hadn't found someone. Rocky was happily married to Logan with 3 children, Cece married Gunther who came back, and Ty settled in with Tinka. Deuce, however, was still alone.

But he was happy. For Rocky. Sure, he may die alone, but he would die happy knowing that Rocky was happy.

_That's all I've ever wanted. For you to be happy. And now you are. Have a nice life._

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnd...SCENE! Thanks so much to the people who even so much as glance at my fanfics. It really means a lot that you read them. But I don't appreciate flames, if you have hateful comments, please keep them to yourself. Thank you for understanding. In the meantime...<strong>

**SunshineRocksxx23 is out, PEACE!**


End file.
